Algo Como Que Salir
by Una Berkiana Mas
Summary: Realmente no todo es como lo parece. No porque estén bailando y riendo quiera decir que estén coqueteando, o al menos espera que sus temores no sean ciertos. One- shot Yuri. Meristrid. AU. Una que otra mala palabra.


Tori: — AU Moderno. One-Shot. Meristrid. Multi-Crossover. Brave, Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, Enredados, Frozen, Hotel Transilvania y El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenecen, esto es solo algo de una fan para otros fans. A ver si les gusta. Uno que otro review no me vendría mal, aunque hace años que no publico nada aquí (Lo siento por eso) y este no es un ship que sea muy conocido, pero bueeno—.

Algo como que salir:

No había sido lo suficientemente rápida.

Quería culpar a Rapunzel porque fue a ella a la que se le atoró la falda en la puerta de la camioneta, porque sería por ella que se había retrasado. Pero no era culpa de Punzie y ella lo sabía. De por sí estaba llegando tarde, y lo del vestido solo fue la guinda del pastel, lo que faltaba.

—¿Cuánto llevan así?—preguntó a quien tenía más cerca.

La víctima era Elsa. — Meri ¿De qué hablas?—.

La pelirroja señaló a la causa de su expresión de derrota.

La fiesta había comenzado desde hacía más de una hora, y desde hacía rato que muchos se habían ocupado de llenar la pista y darle vida al salón de fiestas que los de último año habían alquilado en su estrategia por recaudar fondos para su gran, lujosa y privada fiesta de fin de curso. Entre esas personas se encontraban Anna, Kristoff, Mavis, Greta, Jonny, Jack, Toothless, también Punzie, arrastrando a Eugene, se metió entre las personas para acompañarlos en su euforia. Pero no era a ellos a quien Mérida miraba, apuntaba y no dejaba de mirar, por quienes internamente mascullaba una que otra grosería. Nah.

—De eso—.

Elsa comprendió. – Oh. Hiccup y Astrid – sonrisa de compasión, y un poco de diversión, asomó en sus labios – Meri, llevan así solo unos diez minutos. Solo están bailando – la excusa no servía si ambas conocían de los sentimientos que albergaba Hiccup por la rubia.

Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un taco – Solo bailando las polainas de tu hermana. Están riendo también y hablando ¡Míralos! Si hasta se ven – un balbuceo, las palabras se atoraron y enredaron.

La mano de Elsa que se posó sobre su hombro la hizo desistir, en silencio haciéndole entender que no era necesario decirlo.

Elsa de seguro también pensaba que hacían linda pareja.

—No te rindas así porque sí, Meri. Yo sé lo que veo—.

—Estás medio ciega, Elsa. Usas lentes—la interrumpió, con desánimo.

Se ganó un pellizco en el hombro. Masculló bajito y se soltó de su agarre con un poco de brusquedad. Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos – Sí, sí. Me lo merezco –observó al par bailar, cerca uno del otro. El flequillo de Astrid estaba cubriendo en ese momento su frente, no podía ver sus ojos ¿Estarían brillando? Riendo sí estaba. Hiccup podía hacer reír a la gente, con su torpeza o con alguno de sus ingeniosos comentarios. Ella también podría hacer eso, no era difícil…

— ¿Piensas quedarte viéndolos toda la noche? Si supieras, Mérida – la tomó del mentón e hizo que la mirase a la cara – Astrid estaba aquí sentada, esperando, con su mirada aburrida. Creo que estuvo a punto de irse, si Hiccup no la hubiese sacado a bailar. Debes agradecerle que ella siga aquí y que esté de mejor humor—.

—¿De quién estamos hablando?—la arrogante voz del entrometido chico venía de atrás de Mérida. La de cabellos claros rodó los ojos con hastío pero se guardó sus comentarios.

Mérida se volteó, encarando a Hans. Lucía unos pantalones de vestir ajustados, una camisa con algunos botones arriba fuera de sus ojales, bien planchada y de color negro. Parecía un idiota rebelde, un niño rico y seductor.

El atuendo iba con su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa, princesitas? ¿Es que estoy muy sexy? –Les sonrió con sorna – sí, lo sé. Pero no se preocupen. Ustedes también se ven muy guapas. Elsa como siempre, con tu carita de estreñida. Y Mérida – abrió exageradamente los ojos con fingida sorpresa – pareces una chica así vestida ¿Es por la rubia? –la sonrisa de tonto que tenía era de esas que te daban ganas de golpear con lo más pesado que encontrases cerca.

Lo peor es que tenía razón. Se había arreglado para llamar la atención de cierta Hofferson. Rapunzel se había encargado hasta de maquillarla un poco. Su cabello estaba casi tan indomable como siempre, y no usaba tacones, pero de resto…

Rapunzel había hecho destacar ciertos atributos suyos como toda una profesional.

Estaba entre molesta y desamparada, desesperada. Una parte suya había rogado por la inasistencia de su mejor amigo a la fiesta para poder hacer su movimiento sin sentirse tan egoísta, pero los Dioses no le habían permitido sentirse del todo bien.

Ella quisiera no estar enterada de lo que sentía Hiccup.

Abrió y cerró los puños, semi-ocultos por la posición de sus brazos. —Sí, pero es un fracaso—.

Detrás de ella Elsa agarró una silla cercana, se sentó en esta y dio una fuerte palmada.

Ambos pelirrojos se giraron a verla.

—Hans, tú yo sabemos que ella está equivocada ¿Tienes algo bueno para decir que ayude en esto?—.

— Podemos provocarle celos a Astrid. Es algo muy usado pero también es algo que ha funcionado ¿Me lo van a negar? –.

Mérida masculló un juramento. Ahogar sus penas en alcohol le parecía mejor idea que eso. Debían estar vendiendo bebidas con alcohol en alguna parte de la fiesta.

Elsa negaba con la cabeza, un movimiento similar al que estaba haciendo Mérida con la suya en ese momento pero con propósitos distintos. –No es ese el problema aquí ahora. El problema es Mérida—.

Con un abrupto movimiento, volvió su cabeza hacia Elsa – ¿Eh? Claro que no. El problema es –suspiró con pesadez y rabia – Hiccup—.

—Yo también te quiero, Mérida—.

El mentado. La causa de su culpa. El tercero en discordia. Su mejor amigo.

Estaba parado a pocos metros de distancia, junto a Astrid. En su mirada se leía la interrogante que no habían hecho sus labios aún junto con el dolor que pudo haberle provocado oír ese comentario.

Se supone que ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, una de las personas que lo apoyaban y querían a pesar de todo. Por varios años habían sido inseparables, sin secretos, con discusiones y peleas, como hermanos que se llevan bien.

Pero como todo un cliché, gustaban de la misma chica. Astrid Hofferson, la causante de unas posibles taquicardias, de su discordia interna y de sus esfuerzos por verse más bonita.

Hablando de ella.

Su mirada cayó en la callada rubia ¡Que también la estaba mirando! ¡La miraba boquiabierta! Y era un poco obvio que a quien miraba era a Mérida, sin disimulos, sin restricciones, subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo como un escáner.

¿Tan guapa se veía? Tendría que agradecérselo a Rapunzel en cuanto pudiese.

La satisfacción de dejar boquiabierta a Astrid, aunque su propio corazón cambió de ritmo bruscamente al verla (es que la rubia estaba bella, como siempre), se esfumó al sentir la pesada mirada del chico Haddock.

— _No es justo. Yo la vi primer. Aunque no me crean_ —.

—¿Puedo tener el honor de saber por qué soy el problema?—.

—Coñooo. Esto se puso bueno—comentó Hans cual vieja chismosa, postrándose tras la silla que Elsa ocupaba, medio escondido por si alguna de las chicas decidía lanzarle algo.

Mérida siempre era leal a sus amigos, los quería como si fuesen parte de su familia, ¡Hasta a Hans lo consideraba de su familia! Y velaba porque todos ellos fuesen felices, que ahora, al momento de ser egoísta, queriendo a la misma persona que su mejor amigo, sentía una molestia en su pecho. No estaba segura de qué era mejor, si mentirle en la cara a su mejor amigo o decirle la verdad.

De lo único que podía estar segura era que no quería las miradas de Elsa, Astrid y Hans encima a la hora de decirle.

Un vistazo hacia la chica sentada y en su mirada encontró el apoyo para hacer lo correcto.

No fue difícil hacer que el de cabellos castaños la siguiese a la calle. Probablemente esperaba que no fuese más que una cosa sin importancia, y sin dudas estas esperanzas menguaron cuando Mérida le pidió ir a un sitio más privado para hablar.

En otro universo, quizá fuese para declarársele. No en este, para nada sería en este.

Afuera habían chicos fumando cosas de dudosa procedencia, bebiendo directamente de botellas o hablando sanamente en un espacio donde la música no opacase sus voces, descansando del baile y del ambiente de la fiesta, teniendo que soportar el humo de los cigarros. Tal vez, si existía la ironía, había alguno por ahí que quería declarársele a su amigo o decirle sencillamente que le gustaba la misma chica de la que el otro estaba flechado.

Sencillamente.

Sí, no era muy sencillo.

Su mejor amigo la miraba. Él siempre había sido sincero con ella, sin guardarle información de nada.

Y ahora ella tenía que decirle que le quería arrebatar a la rubia que él se imaginaba seguramente sería la rubia madre de sus siete hijos, todos guapos y adorables.

—Me gusta Astrid—, vaya, no había sido difícil decirlo. Esperaba que se sintiese como arrancar una bandita. En un momento dolía y al otro ya no.

Delicadeza no era su segundo nombre.

La culpa empezó a roer con más violencia.

Se tironeó un mechón, y chasqueó la lengua –Hicc, lo siento. Sé que a ti también te gusta. Que puedes considerarlo traición pero es mi culpa no decírtelo antes. Creí que no entenderías que me gustase una chica—.

Obvió el hecho de que ellas ya se habían besado una que otra vez. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sentía que fuese bien ocultarlo. PERO, no era necesario decirlo.

E Hiccup no le dio tiempo de hacerlo. Él estaba sonriendo. Sonreía. ¿Es que acaso le había dado un derrame cerebral?

—¿H-Hiccup?—.

Su mejor amigo la abrazó. Otra sorpresa seguida ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Se estaría conteniendo el dolor? Él siempre había sido un gran amigo ¿No estaba molesto por habérselo ocultado?

—¿Hiccup?—lo llamó con un poco de pánico. Sus brazos estaban inertes a cada lado, inseguros de levantarse y abrazarlo de vuelta. Para colmo su cabello no le permitía ver la cara de su mejor amigo.

—Meri, ya lo sabía—susurró tal secreto en su oreja, con un tono calmo, triste.

-.-.-.-.-

Astrid se lo había dicho hacía dos semanas, rechazando una cita porque ya estaba algo así como que saliendo con Mérida (y así tal cual lo había dicho la rubia), y él también se había ido dando cuenta del comportamiento de la pelirroja cuando estaban cerca de Astrid, con su mirada melancólica y una taciturnidad nada habitual en ella. Hiccup, que era habitualmente despistado en el área del romance, conocía a su mejor amiga. Fue como unir puntos para completar un dibujo, le comentó.

Él, como tan buena persona que era, no se iba a interponer en la felicidad ajena. Astrid gustaba de Mérida, Mérida de Astrid. Él no cuadraba ahí.

Después de salir de su estupor, la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo, cumplieron con una tierna escena de amigos y fue a buscar a la rubia.

La idea de sacarla a bailar había sido para darle tiempo a Mérida de llegar. Él lo había hecho para ayudarla.

Su mejor amigo.

—Hofferson –su demandante tono hizo voltear a la rubia del flequillo. –Tenemos que hablar –, y ni con eso consiguió borrar el tan bonito brillo que refulgía en sus claros ojos.

Su alguien se dejó llevar a un sitio privado, lejos de toda la gente. Se escondieron en la parte de atrás de la picó de Kristoff, cuidando de no hacer saltar la alarma, cuidados que no pusieron en lo que respectaba a sus vestidos.

Se estuvieron mirando como un par de bobas silenciosas a los ojos. Astrid comenzó con los besos, cortos y dulces, sobre sus labios, haciéndola olvidar por unos segundos que quería golpearla.

Por los hombros la tomó y la apartó.

—No me dijiste que le habías dicho—.

—¿Decirle qué a quien, Mer? – su cálido aliento llegaba a sus labios. Diablos, quería besarla de nuevo.

Se recordó nuevamente que estaba molesta.

—Le dijiste de lo nuestro a Hiccup y no me dijiste que lo habías hecho—.

Lucía verdaderamente apenada aunque quisiera esconderlo, pero a esa distancia era imposible que le pudiese ocultar eso.

—Es difícil mentirle, Mer. Y ¿Tú de verdad habrías soportado saber que estaba en una cita con él? ¿Habrías podido mantener la farsa con eso? Yo no me veía capaz de hacerlo – rodó los ojos, y apoyó una mano en el cuello de la pelirroja, acarició y le causó un estremecimiento.

La rubia tenía un punto allí. Ya no se encontraba tan molesta.

—Igual podías habérmelo dicho, u obviar lo nuestro – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios – le dijiste que estábamos algo así como -—ya no pudo hablar, una boca osaba a cubrir la suya y callarla con un beso. Por unos segundos correspondió, pero no duró mucho. – ¡Hofferson! –.

La hermosa sonrisa de la rubia apareció, fiera y divertida.

—¿Qué? Estamos como que saliendo ¿No? No podría considerarte mi amiga con derechos. No podrías ser solo eso para mí. Ahora ¿Puedo besarte tranquilamente o sigues molesta? Hiccup está bien—.

—Mmm, vale. Pero luego tenemos que hablar de otra cosa—.

La luna apreció como esta vez se besaban y ninguna se apartaba para seguir hablando. Eran besos, respiraciones entrecortadas y nuevamente besos. Y nadie más tenía tal privilegio, o al menos eso ellas esperaban.

Besos en toda la palabra durante tanto tiempo que los labios de ambas estuvieron hinchados cuando se separaron, mordidos, besados y succionados, dejando escapar jadeos y uno que otro suspiro, especialmente de parte de la rubia. Sus suspiros se interrumpieron por un jadeo más fuerte, de sorpresa.

La mano de la pelirroja había subido demasiado por debajo de su falda.

Sus miradas se encontraron, centellearon.

Y una mano de Astrid encontró un sendero similar por debajo del vestido de la chica que la volvía loca.

¿Lo que empezaron a hacer? Bueno, gracias a los vestidos, ni la luna estaba totalmente segura de qué con exactitud.


End file.
